


Control Means Letting Go

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_3somes, D/s Relationships, Dom!Snape, Established Relationship, Multi, Other, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform, fest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being together for years doesn't mean one of you won't feel blue, but at least you have a Dom and a fellow sub to build you back up.</p>
<hr/><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>An entry in The First HP_3Somes' Gift Exchange Fest (2013)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Control Means Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rons_pigwidgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/gifts).



> Without my lovely, very swift beta, Badgerlady, this couldn't have been written, rons_pigwidgeon. While I couldn't get the boys to cooperate fully, they did bend and twist for you in what I think is a most pleasing manner. I wrestled with the fic and without the kindness and the patience of the mods for [hp_3somes](http://hp-3somes.livejournal.com/), I couldn't have done it. As so many folks have found out: a good fic isn't just written by the author.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**Severus**

> _...the reactive components creating an explosion with both magical and physical manifestations._
> 
> _In conclusion, fellow members of the Alchemical Society of Scotland, I deem Severus Snape's body of work sufficient for membership._

Severus could feel his eyes trying to roll like Harry and Draco's as the final nominating member finished his longwinded recommendation. _Blowhard_ , Severus thought before the applause impinged on his mind. He slowly blinked and saw almost all the members of the Alchemical Society were on their feet, unabashedly clapping...for him.

"It is with great pleasure I now introduce our newest member, Severus Snape!"

He stood, nodded with as much aplomb as he could muster—he hadn't actually thought they'd rush through his membership this time; after all, they'd been denying him inclusion for over a decade....

The rest of the nominating night passed in a blur of faces—some genuinely pleased with Severus' recognition, others barely keeping their insults behind their teeth as they grimaced politely at him. Severus found himself daydreaming about Harry's possible naïve enjoyment of the situation and Draco's more-than-likely acerbic observations as compliments and thinly veiled insults came his way.

~oOo~

Standing in his room at the Pendragon Arms, Cardiff, Wales, Severus looked at his bag—half-packed—and his bed—repository of the rest of his things—and realized that he no longer wanted to be away from Draco and Harry, away from their home. Even before he was conscious of a decision, his hands and wand were directing the last of his clothes into the hold-all, his toiletries marching single-file into the leather case Harry and Draco swore came from the same Norwegian Ridgeback Harry had fought during the Tri-Wizards Cup all those years ago.

"Why the hell do I miss them?" he muttered under his breath. Such sentiment was not a Slytherin characteristic, even if Draco—a child of two Slytherins—was the emotional glue that kept Severus and Harry with him. "Soppy, over-romantic tripe," he sighed, "and a most uncomfortable truth." He turned toward the door, his hold-all completely packed and bobbing behind his shoulder. Then Severus smirked as he opened the door.

"It will be good to be home."

* * *

**Draco**

>   
> ~~Draco~~ Damon held ~~Severus'~~ Stephen's hand tightly under the cover of his torn robes, fingernails biting into the man's skin, yet neither one flinched when the Dark Lord suddenly turned and cast a sickly green Avada Kedavra at ~~Potter~~ Peterson.
> 
> "Your mother's not here to protect you anymore, ~~Harry Potter~~ Henry Peterson!" ~~Voldemort Venomous shouted. He struck another classic duelling pose as ~~Harry~~ Henry returned fire, then it suddenly became quiet.~~
> 
> ~~~~Draco~~ Damon felt the air in his lungs grow heavy in the strange silence, only his grip on ~~Severus'~~ Stephen's hand lending any truth to the situation. He and ~~Snape~~ Severn looked on, with everyone else in the bubble of ever-widening silence, as ~~Harry Potter~~ Henry Peterson put up his wand and stepped forward....~~
> 
> ~~" ~~Tom~~ Tim, you poor, deluded Half-blood." ~~
> 
> ~~Several ~~Death Eaters~~ Demon Darks were looking back and forth between the two combatants, their body language asking _What the fuck?_ while their wands slowly dipped to point at nothing but churned up mud and ruined lawn. No one ventured a word, not even a querying sound as ~~Harry Potter~~ Henry Peterson slowly approached the Dark Lord.~~
> 
> ~~"You never really paid attention to what Professor ~~Dumbledore~~ Apiaric had to say, did you?" ~~
> 
> ~~~~Potter~~ Peterson was within ten feet of ~~Voldemort~~ Venomous before he stopped moving and then loosely crossed his arms over his chest, wand held almost forgotten in his hand. ~~Draco~~ Damon drew in a quavering breath and inched closer to ~~Severus'~~ Stephen's side, throwing caution to the wind at the surreal event unfolding before him. It seemed as if ~~Severus~~ Stephen was edging closer as well, caught in the palpable dread rising like a miasma between the two powerful wizards, but still aware enough to be positioning himself for whatever might happen.~~
> 
> ~~"Tim, it's taken me years, but..." Peterson bit his lip, tilted his head to the side in that endearing manner he had, and let his eyelids droop a bit so he looked well on his way to being debauched ( _shouldn't say that but it's true_ ) and not minutes past trying to kill the wizard that had ruined his life. "I forgive you."~~
> 
> ~~The Dark Lord ~~sneered and laughed~~ shook and winced at the words, a faint mist rising up from his body and dissipating in an instant. He firmed his stance and assumed ~~a strange, pointing pose~~ the first position of duelling defence, shoulders back and head centred over the breastbone, wand arm held out in front of him at shoulder-height. "Pretty words from a foolish boy," he began.~~
> 
> ~~"No, Tim, I'm not a boy any longer," Peterson interrupted with a soft smile.~~
> 
> ~~The assembled ~~Death Eaters~~ Demon Darks and defenders of the Light all began moving back, away from the oblivious pair. Neither one gave any sign of noticing the tactical withdrawals until someone stepped on someone's foot and—~~
> 
> ~~" ~~Alecto!~~ Allegro!" came a harsh whisper. "Move yer ruddy foot off'n mine."~~
> 
> ~~~~Voldemort~~ Venomous turned his head slightly to the side, breaking eye contact with Potter. In that moment of inattention, Peterson struck.~~   
> 

~oOo~

"What are you doing at...ah...four o'clock in the morning, Draco?" asked a sleepy male voice. "Ouch!" A shoe that shouldn't have been in the hall was kicked in the dark and several bumps into the wall were heard along with some muttered imprecations, and aspersions were cast upon Draco's neatness.

Draco put away the _compewdor_ by shutting the lid and shoving it under a discarded cloak—his—on the settee. The latest draft was stuffed under a heavy robe. He was fairly certain Harry wouldn't sit there since it was piled high with clothing from that day's laundry.

"Just thought I'd get back to tidying. I couldn't sleep." Draco picked up a length of silky material and realized belatedly he was holding Severus' favourite at-home frock, wrinkles and all, in his hands. His now sweating hands. He wrapped his hands up in the frock and shoved it away into the large pile, barely noting the sceptical look on Harry's face.

"Ah, is that so?" Harry asked softly. He was brought up short when a long arm still clad in black wool reached out and reeled him in for a bruising kiss.

"Severus," Draco breathed out. "We didn't expect you until the tenth. How did things go?" Draco hastily crossed the room toward the older man mapping Harry's tonsils with astonishing thoroughness if the muffled sounds coming from Harry were any sign. 

"Why didn’t you Floo-call?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Severus' dark eyes were crinkled at the corners even as he eased back, but not out, from the kiss he'd just shared with Harry. They flickered from Draco's eyebrows, down to his left hand where a faint tremor was making his pinkie finger twitch, and then to the settee and back again. It only took the space of ten-twelve seconds. For some reason, he didn't comment on that...

He did something with his tongue that made Harry go almost limp in his arms, and then Severus ended the kiss and stood up properly, one arm around Harry, the other coming up toward Draco, palm up. "Come closer and get your good morning kiss, Draco," Severus said in that brandy-and-smoke tone of voice he only ever used around his lovers.

Draco shuffled around the settee, surreptitiously wiping his palms on his night robe. His left hand shook a bit as he reached out to curl his fingers over Severus'. They shared a look that spoke volumes and promised in-depth discussion at a later time before Severus leaned down slightly to press his lips to Draco's chapped ones. He didn't do more than suck lightly before standing up, a slight frown on his face that he wiped away with a smirk as Harry snuggled into his side.

"Come, you two, shouldn't you be in bed at this hour of night?" Severus turned, one arm around Harry, his left hand holding gently onto Draco's right. "I'll answer all your questions about the dunderheads and their misuse of potions, but later, much, much later."

~0~

The next morning, Draco rolled out of bed carefully, trying to evade Harry's sleeping grasp. He barely got from under the covers when he looked back and saw one of Severus' dark eyes gazing up at him. Draco shook his head and grabbed his night robe and, with equal care, escaped their bedroom. He huffed out a deep sigh once the door snicked closed quietly behind him.

A quick trip to the loo, and Draco felt a bit more awake and aware. He put his hands into his pockets, the left one steady as could be for now, as he walked down the stairs. The portraits—a mixture of Malfoys, Potters, and the odd Prince—were still drowsing in their frames and, thus, there was no one to ask why Draco was frowning at this hour of the day. He entered the sitting room and came to a dead stop.

"Severus," Draco breathed out. He looked at the scratched and overwritten draft in his lover's hand and the _compewdor_ set aside on an end table. Draco felt the perspiration begin under his hair, the prickles of unease making him feel like a student all over again. "How did you...?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were writing about the war, Draco?" Severus'voice was soft, almost gentle. It was only when Draco saw the tight grip on the draft that Draco understood how much control Severus was exerting over himself. "We would have...encouraged...yes, encouraged you."

Draco licked his lips and moved forward, rescuing his draft and then slipping into his spacious pocket. He walked toward the fireplace as he spoke. "You don't like it when I mention the war. Harry doesn't remember how horrid I was, how much of a snivelling coward." Draco swallowed. "It's become too much, lying about myself when you two are heroes and I'm just Malfoy the coward."

He didn't hear Severus approach so when Severus' hand curled around his shoulder, Draco flinched and then steadied himself against the mantel with his good arm.

"Draco, you are not a coward. How many times must I tell you that you are as much a hero as I? Without your actions, Harry would have died and we would have the dubious honour of living under the Dark—Riddle's rule." Severus moved close enough that his body heat warmed Draco's back. "You balance Harry and me. His rampant good will toward all would be grating without you to temper it, and we both know my temperamental reactions to idiocy would be more virulent if you weren't here to divert me." One large hand stroked up and down Draco's spine, slowly relaxing him until he pressed back into Severus' chest.

"Like the lilies in the field, I toil not and I work not, Severus. I don't give back anything!" Draco said suddenly. He went still in Severus' embrace.

"You give a damn sight more than you know, Draco."

Draco and Severus turned around. Harry stood in the doorway, dressed in his Auror's robes. He strode into the room as if he owned it until he was barely a foot from Draco. He flicked his eyes over Draco's shoulder toward Severus, but his whole body seemed to be focused on Draco when those remarkable eyes gazed into his.

"You said I don't remember how cruel you were, right?" Harry's hand came up and he poked Draco's chest. "I remember the ferrety little snot that made my school life hell, Malfoy. And I remember the bastard that went out of his way to belittle me because of something I had nothing to do with." Harry stepped close enough that the shiny brass buttons of his uniform were pressed into Draco's skin through his robe. "And I remember the men that saved my life at great cost to themselves. I remember the two men who came for me when Ron and Hermione were wounded. And, Draco," Harry breathed against Draco's lips, "I remember the men who fought tooth and nail to give me a life outside of everyone's expectations. I remember you, Draco...my Draco..." Harry kissed Draco, deeply.

Draco's left hand was shaking like a leaf as he reached out and embraced Harry, pouring himself into the kiss. He felt Severus press close at his back, a warm wall for him to lean on just as Harry was a shield to the angry blows of the world. For a moment, the three of them were three hearts beating in unison, centred around Draco.

Harry drew away with a sigh across Draco's kiss-swollen lips. "I've got to go in for a stakeout and a hearing, Draco, but don't think that I've forgotten about you. I'll be back as soon as I've testified." He looked Draco in the eye and then smiled, the action lighting up his face like a beam of sunshine. "I want to read what you've got so far. Like Severus knows, I don't remember some things because I wasn't looking for them at the time. I'd like to know what was going on while I was _forgiving_ Moldy Voldie." He hugged Draco and kissed Severus over his shoulder and then stepped back.

"You two have a good day, eh? And don't let Severus browbeat you into editing anything before I'm home, all right?" With a wave, Harry turned and walked quickly from the room, his crimson Auror's robes flaring behind him just like Severus had taught him.

~0~

"Draco, why are you having such doubts about your worth?" Severus sat in his chair, a heavy winged-back chair covered in thick, black leather, the whole thing making it appear as if Severus were emerging from darkness when he sat in it, almost hidden in the shadows cast by the wings.

Draco paced in front of the fireplace, eyes turned inward as he repeated his circuit—eight paces, turn, with paces to pick up something on one of the side tables, turn, eight paces, turn, eight paces, and again. "You are a hero, Severus. So is Harry. You both work, Harry as an Auror, and you as both a consultant and a brewer in your own right. You contribute to home and hearth. I, on the other hand, toil not and just bloody decorate the place!" Draco's magic flared and the flames in the fireplace responded in kind, illuminating Severus leaning forward, his fingers biting into the arms of his chair.

"This is not the Draco Malfoy I have known since his youth, nor is this the young man who approached me after weeks of hiding and running with a proposition..." Severus stood up from the chair and strode forward until he was inches away from Draco, staring him in the eye. 

"This is not who you are, Draco. You give Harry and me a home as we never knew in our childhoods..." He reached out and let his palm rest against Draco's cheek. "We would not be a triad if we didn't have you to hold us together, to smooth our rough tongues and harsh memories." He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips. "You are our heart." With that, Severus pulled Draco into his arms. "Repeat any of that soppiness and I'll deny it. Vigorously," he murmured with a slight smile into Draco's hair.

* * *

**Harry**

 

Harry opened the shop door with a wince as the bell above tinkled. He eased in as quickly as he could without the windblown snow following. He leaned against door to get the latch to catch. He looked over his shoulder as it clicked, but the other shoppers, the few there were, weren't paying attention to him.

He unbuttoned his outer robes and ruffled them to cast off the snow before weaving through the small space. He was looking for something specific for their fifth year anniversary and this year he'd even drawn the **Be Adventurous** card from the anniversary hat. He shuddered at what that just might be; he was awfully vanilla for being in a triad.

Once he got past the entryway, Harry saw more displays and racks of leather and lace and was that a feathered robe? He shook his head in bemused wonder and realized that there was no way he could be adventurous when it came to sex. His lovers were going to laugh at anything he found here. He bit his lip as he reached out to lightly trace the design of a leather corset.

"Oh, you'd look delish in that, ducks," a woman's voice said.

"Naomi, don't scare the poor man. This looks like his first time in our place," another woman's voice trampled over the end of the previous one's sentence.

Harry turned around, hand still reaching out, to see two witches with name tags—Naomi, with brassy blonde ringlets and high-heeled boots, and Cassiopeia, in sensible, black flats and a sheer tunic that did nothing to hide the metal-studded corset she was wearing underneath. "Ah, hello, ladies," Harry said with a quick duck of his head. He looked at them from under his eyelashes, and watched them melt—just like Draco had taught him.

"Ooh...such lovely eyes, ducks," the woman called Naomi said with a grin. She reached out and wrapped one hand loosely around Harry's biceps and tugged in her direction. "I've got just the loveliest forest green leather outfit to complement them."

"Cassiopeia, be a dear and bring over the gold and steel toys, would you?" 

Harry let himself be pulled along, past racks of lacy undergarments—for both women and men—past a whole wall of restraints, the topmost shelf of which seemed populated by disturbingly enticing ones with wicked spikes, and so on. Harry blinked bemusedly and then found himself in front of a three-way mirror in a corner of the store. Naomi was petting his arm; he almost called it caressing, but she looked _hungry_ and something starving never caresses prey. His wand slipped down into his off-hand, on the side away from Naomi.

"You look particularly well-loved, ducks," Naomi purred. She sidled closer, one breast pressing against Harry's upper arm as she slid her petting hand across his shoulders. "Must have a warm armful at home, eh?" Her hands curled around Harry, one over his shoulder, the other around his wrist, both still gentle.

Harry smiled at her and nodded as if he were a naïf. "Yeah, you might say that," he said as the images of Draco and Severus from just the previous night, two snakes in their own style of ouroboros, making a perfect circle in Harry's eyes, and on their bed, rose up behind his those selfsame eyes. "So, you said something in leather...?" he asked in a leading tone.

Naomi pressed against his side, her hands gaining claws in the few seconds that took. "Oh, ducks, I think you'd look lovely **as** leather," she whispered as her mouth opened, and opened, and opened still wider and snaggled teeth appeared. 

Harry twisted out of her grasp, earning a few scratches and spitting words.

"You're no sweet boy," the succubus snarled, revealed in all her unwholesome glory as a pockmarked, scabrous, scaly being. She bared every tooth in her head as she roared and charged at Harry.

Harry flashed his Auror's badge, feinted right, and cast a Stunner and a Reducto in quick succession. Once the succubus was down, feebly trying to get up on a broken leg, Harry cast a series of Incarcerous spells and tagged her with a Portkey. He looked into the succubus' bloodshot eyes and whispered, "Lovely meeting you." The Portkey triggered and she was off to a Ministry holding cell.

Once that was done, Harry rolled his shoulders, stood a bit taller, and wove through the store, surreptitiously fingering some leather goods on the racks as he passed by them. He followed the sounds of muttered imprecations and frantic pleading to the front where he found his partners, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini, holding the other members of the gang at wandpoint.

"All right then...you!" Harry pointed at Cassiopeia and wandlessly dragged her forward until she was an arm's-length away. "Your pet succubus is in custody. Now I want to know whose brilliant idea it was to allow her into the country?"

~0~

The sting operation had been a success. Ron had blanched at the thought of going anywhere near a sex shop, and even Blaise had thought it a far reach that such a place would be catering to such base desires as lover's skin or pure passion as created and distilled by a succubus, but Harry had done his research and won over first them and then the higher-ups. Though it could have been the fact that the people targeted—kinky-minded folks, lovers either expanding their horizons or hoping to refresh their romances—weren't deviants or poor. In fact, two victims had been longstanding Wizengamot members.

Harry scrubbed his face with both hands as he looked over the stack of paperwork on his desk. Thank Merlin they'd accepted his deposition and the hearing had gone off without him having to appear! He reached for another form to fill out—in triplicate—and thought longingly of Draco's perfect penmanship and his flair for verbiage. Harry squinted down at his chicken-scratch handwriting and rolled his eyes at the idea of Draco Malfoy writing an investigation report. There was no denying it'd be a page-turner, filled with pathos and tears, but it'd most definitely be fiction by the time his blond lover got through with the facts. Of course, it'd be more legible than Harry's finished product ever would be, and that just made the man smile.

He realized he'd been staring at the blank form for a while and shook his head. He couldn't wait to get back to Draco and Severus and begin building up Draco's self-esteem again. Harry sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose—in unconscious emulation of Severus—and started writing, his quill scratching at the parchment determinedly. "It's almost time to go home," Harry murmured to himself. He looked to the side and the box that sat on the shelf near his desk. "Draco's gonna love it..." he murmured as he scratched out another word and began writing it again.

* * *

Severus watched Draco sleep—one eye on the exhausted man, the other on the Floo. He wanted Harry's input on how to cheer their third.

A solo session hadn't cheered either of them too much, but it had reinforced Severus' protection of Draco. It may have eased both of their minds about where they stood in their relationship, but without Harry it was just an exercise and not the vigorous bout of give-and-take they had with Harry.

Tapping his index finger against his lips, Severus turned slightly, his ear attuned for any change in Draco's breathing.

The Floo whooshed and the flames became their familiar travelling green and Harry stepped through, a gift under one arm, if Severus was any judge.

"Hallo, Severus." Harry set the parcel on a side table and shrugged out of his Auror's robes. One of the house-elves popped in, accepted it—and Harry's smiling thanks—with a head bob, and then popped away, leaving Harry in his shirtsleeves. "So, how's Draco?" Harry tilted his head to the side and Severus was thrown back to their first encounter...

* * *

**Severus' Memory**

 

They slammed into a wall, fingers scrabbling amongst their robes and trousers until they found skin, gloriously whole, blessedly living skin. When they tripped and fell down the wall, neither one of them gave an inch. 

Until aristocratic hands insinuated themselves into the fray, and a soft voice began giving them directions, aligning them, revealing one to the other, and then mouthing each cockhead for a minute whilst stroking the throbbing cocks the others were ignoring.

"I always knew you'd be perfect together, all fire and brimstone and steel. Clashing, thrashing, you make me want to be a poet with the way you two create fantasies in my dreams," Draco said in a carrying tone. His hands were never lax, his mouth making them both squirm and plead. 

Draco lifted his head, threads of saliva and pre-come linking him to Severus' and Harry's cocks. "I'm so glad you came tonight..."

~*~*~*~

Severus blinked and then smirked as the memory replayed itself behind his burning eyes. As innocent as Harry could look, and as vanilla as he thought himself, he _did_ add some piquancy to their trio that made breaking him that much more enticing. In fact, Harry's innocent love—which Severus would never deign to speak of, but he did accept and return it—was shining behind his lenses, along with his curiosity.

"Severus?"

"We had a session tonight, nothing difficult, but Draco was exhausted by the end. We had no sex." Severus brushed a hand down the line of buttons holding his house robes together, drawing Harry's attention to the bulge at waist-height. "We were waiting for you."

Harry's smile grew even as his cheeks turned pink. "Oh." Harry straightened his shoulders and took a step toward Severus. "Let's wake Draco, shall we? I think we can all enjoy the gift I brought.

~*~*~*~

Waking Draco involved the removal of most of their clothes and some of the bed covers, but soon all three were on the shared bed, Draco coming back to consciousness with Severus kissing him as Harry suckled first one nipple and then the other to dusky peaks. When he moaned, Severus and Harry stopped and leaned away, waiting for Draco's return to wakefulness.

"Wha? You stopped?" he whined. "No, no, not fair. You can't just wake a man up and leave him hanging." Draco opened his eyes and turned from Severus to Harry, a sleepy scowl on his flushed face. "I demand satisfaction!"

Severus' rich chuckle was highlighted by Harry's delighted giggle and then Draco rolled his eyes and flung one arm over his face. "Oh, the horror! Two lovers with deplorable senses of humour and they’re mine!" He laughed, a full tenor line that blended well with the aforementioned lovers' sounds.

"So, why did you wake me?" Draco wriggled up the pillows so that he was a head above Severus and Harry.

"I brought you a gif—" Harry's words were cut off as Draco almost magically erupted from the bed and was at the foot of it, poised like a cat on a hunt.

"Where? What is it? Can I wear it?" The questions were fired over Draco's shoulder as he jumped to the floor and ran towards the bedroom door.

"Draco, heel!" Severus' voice of command was compelling when they were students. To have it directed at one's naked backside, in one's shared home, gave it dimensions of control not yet visited. Draco stopped so suddenly, he quivered like a plucked string.

"That's a good pet." Severus slipped off the bed, his linen shirt rumpled and unbuttoned, his trousers tented with arousal. He flicked a quick look at Harry and noticed he'd slipped to the floor and was now kneeling, eyes bright with interest, a small smile on his plump lips. Severus licked his own and strode closer to Draco. "You'll get your gift, our precious, but first you have to show us how appreciative you are that Harry brought it for you." Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder and guided him down onto his knees.

Severus snapped his fingers and Harry crawled to join Draco, both of them kneeling, hands loosely held to their sides. He looked down at them, noting that neither one was smiling now, yet their eyes seemed _happy_. Which was as it should be, but still...

"Draco, I want you to undress Harry completely. No touching his cock or his nipples." Severus smirked when Harry huffed out a soundless groan at that. "Harry, you will prepare Draco for me. Summon the special lotion for spanking and rub it into Draco's buttocks until it's all gone." Suddenly the air in the bedroom was supercharged, superheated as the two wizards licked their lips and did as they were told.

Severus stalked around his subs, watching as Harry put up a hand and wandlessly summoned the unguent he'd created for Draco—the man might like the birch rod, but his skin was another matter and needs being what they were, thank Merlin he was so skilled with potions. Harry caught the cylindrical tube with one hand and worked the cap off with his thumb as he gave himself over to Draco's ministrations.

Harry's breathing was laboured as Draco undressed Harry manually, fingertips just barely adhering to Severus' dictates, and then they were naked, Draco's hands once more at his side, this time in fists as Harry reached around him and slathered on a tablespoon of the protective lotion, their cocks brushing together and making both of them moan past bitten lips as Harry massaged the unguent into Draco's skin as thoroughly as possible.

"Enough." Severus' own heart was pounding, his lungs burning with the craving for air, for the shared breaths of his lovers. At times like this he cursed his need for control, because at times like this he wanted to lay Harry and Draco side-by-side and feast upon them until he was gorged... "Enough. Harry, come to me." He patted his thigh and Harry crawled to him, stretching his fit body like a cat on the prowl.

"It seems I've been blessed with having two sex kittens of my very own," Severus said apropos of the sight. Draco rubbed his chin against his shoulder and let his eyelids fall, hooding his gaze and reinforcing the idea. "Good thing I enjoy such predators in my bed." Severus curled his fingers into Harry's wild locks and scratched, receiving something like a purr in return.

"Stay here, Harry." Severus let his fingers slide slowly away from Harry, letting him know how difficult it was to leave him there and doing it without uttering a word. "I need to give Draco something..."

"Oh, yes, please," Draco whispered, his body settling onto his heels as he waited for further instruction. When Severus sat at the foot of the bed and undid his trousers, both Harry and Draco had to stifle a gasp as Severus' cock peeped out between the halves of material.

"Come here, Draco, and arrange yourself for my pleasure." Draco crawled swiftly to Severus and almost flung himself over Severus' knees, his nearly hairless bollocks resting on the inside of one knee while he surreptitiously rubbed his nipples on the top of the other. Everyone jumped when Severus' first swat resounded in the charged silence.

"Ah, ah, Draco, you know this time is for me." Severus widened his legs and Draco had to catch himself to prevent his body from slipping away from Severus.

"My apologies, my Own." Another swat, this one with a more cupped hand cracked against Draco's buttocks and soon he was counting them without being told, his body shaking with strain as Severus worked toward the magic number of twenty-seven, a number meaning something to them. 

"...twen-ty-si...twenty-six...my Own...twenty-sev-twenty-seven...my Own..." Draco finally gasped out. Harry's bottom lip was between his teeth, his cock bobbing in time with Severus' blows, his golden skin now red gold with desire. Severus smirked when he felt Draco's bollocks drawing up and into his lover's body.

"You won't come until Harry's fucking you, Draco." Draco whimpered at that.

Severus reached under Draco and tugged gently at his bollocks until they descended a bit. "In fact, I think tonight we're going share you, my little cat. Harry enjoys the heated touch of your arse and I reap the benefits of your luscious mouth." Severus gave another tug and Draco mewled. "I thought you'd enjoy that. Then, later, we'll get to your present." Draco squirmed and Severus swatted him; the young wizard groaned brokenly and stilled himself.

"My Own?" Harry asked softly.

Severus looked up from admiring his handiwork. "Yes, Harry?"

"I will need some help standing up."

Draco's fingers dug into Severus' leg. It had taken them years to convince Harry to ask for help and here he was, doing it without prompting. Severus knew Draco would make the experience extra-special for Harry just for that.

"Stand, Draco." Severus helped Draco off his lap and onto slightly unsteady legs, holding him until his stance firmed. At Draco's nod, Severus left him and moved to Harry, stopping just close enough to bow and hold out his crooked arm so Harry could grasp it and then be lifted gently up and out of his kneeling position. "Harry, please rise."

Harry's responding smile was pinched, but he wrapped one hand around Severus' arm and the other clutched at his shirt as Severus aided him in standing. They all heard the pop of Harry's bad knee, but it was a small thing at that moment—Severus made a mental note to assess Harry's physical abilities and discuss them with Hermione later—and once Harry was standing, he allowed Severus to guide him to the bed and a prone position.

* * *

**Harry's Memory**

 

Harry's left knee popped, but he still kept buggering Draco and sucking Severus' cock, only a wince every now and then crossing his face.

_It was worth it, being with these two,_ he thought Any amount of pain was bloody well worth it to call them his and share anything with them!

"Potter," Draco said with a sigh. When Harry didn't stop or even slow down, Draco used a firmer tone. "Potter!"

"Unh...busy right now, Draco..." Harry gasped out as he drove into Draco's tight heat, his lips brushing against Severus' cockhead and then stretching to draw it back in and onto his tongue. Both Slytherins bit back groans and let the foolish Gryffindor do what he wanted.

Severus tried to say something, but Harry's mouth was as hot as his temper and his tongue more suited to slithering around Severus' cock, an idea that seemed to short-circuit Severus' brain and make it difficult to do anything but stroke Draco's dewy skin and plunge down into Harry Potter's sinful mouth.

~*~*~*~

Severus helped Harry onto the bed, a brush of his fingers feeling the tingle of evaporating magic as he touched the bad knee. They shared a look that spoke volumes, but Severus knew better than to verbally tan Harry's hide during an event—as Harry liked to call their more intense, if spontaneous sessions—and he nodded slightly even as he motioned Draco forward.

"Come here, Draco. Let's prepare you for Harry." Severus wandlessly summoned the same unguent Harry had used earlier and slapped it into Harry's waiting hand. "You'll want this, Harry, and please rub some on his nipples, I've got plans for them." Draco shivered in anticipation and Harry's pinched smile smoothed out into a wicked grin.

As Harry turned his attention to Draco's arse, Severus quickly divested himself of his clothes. He banished the shirt to the laundry, the trousers to the clothes press and his socks to the laundry bin in the corner. While Harry loosened Draco, Severus fiddled with the cockring he'd been wearing since his earlier session with Draco alone. It was definitely doing its job now, as the sight of Harry's blunt fingers—two right now—plunging in and out of Draco Malfoy's pert, reddened bottom while that noble brow was wrinkled in concentration and those icy eyes were burning with desire...well! Severus had to readjust the ring a bit.

After five minutes of watching the two on the bed, Severus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. Three fingers-deep inside Draco, Harry was beginning to looked unfocused. "Flex your fingers, Harry, and tell me if Draco isn't open enough for you," he commanded. 

Harry shook his head and looked more aware as his gaze travelled down his arm and to where his fingers were still working Draco. He smiled widely. "Oh, yeah. Sir."

Severus put his other hand on Draco's head and turned his face upward. Draco's eyes were heavy with passion, his cheeks and chest flushed, and the very tip of his tongue was peeking out between his bitten lips. "Are you ready, Draco?" Severus asked gently. Slowly, Draco nodded his head, his eyes slightly dazed when he glanced up at Severus' eyes before dipping down to stare at his bound cock. "Good. Please climb on top of Harry and very carefully, lower yourself until you've taken him all the way in." As Draco turned and Harry gave a sound of disappointment as his fingers slid free, Severus gave a further order: "Draco, you will not rush this."

A few minutes ticked by and then Severus was satisfied that Draco—deep inside his own subspace—was still there enough to feel the burn of that last bit of stretching as Harry's glans and then the rest of his cock breached his body. He was also pleased that Harry was so "in the moment" and still breathing, if only in gurgling gasps. Severus smiled and slowly rose to hover over the bed, the flying spell coming so naturally to his lips. He manoeuvred himself around the two on the bed until he could touchdown light.

Severus stood over Harry's torso, a foot to either side. His heavy, constricted cock was dark, hot, and ready for Draco's lipping ministrations, that narrow tongue almost too perfect as it swirled around his cockhead, dipping into his slit. Severus steeled his spine, reinforced his spells so that he wouldn't topple over onto his lovers, and then called for Draco's attention.

"Draco...Draco, look at me." Severus watched Draco slowly lift his head, as if he were a mole blindly scenting the air, and then that brilliant blond head tilted back and Draco's eyes were riveted to Severus' cock, inches away, dark purple and hot. "Draco, put your tongue to the ring and it will release me. I don't want you to do that until you've made Harry come. Do you understand?" When Draco slowly nodded, Severus murmured a modified Featherlight charm so that Draco could pull him or push him without disrupting Harry's steady pistoning.

~*~*~*~

It could take hours or it could take minutes to orgasm, but Severus loved Draco and Harry this way, so at peace, so pliant. He swallowed a moan as Draco's mouth stretched around him and soon he was being massaged by Draco's throat muscles, yet that tongue never came close to the cockring. Yes, Severus had taught his lover well, even as Harry's motions became more forceful, lifting Draco up as if he weighed barely anything. Draco never let go of Severus' cock, only wrapping his hand around Severus' thighs to maintain his connection.

~*~*~*~

Severus' magical control began to slip when Harry slipped a finger awkwardly along his perineum and then tapped in time with his thrusts into Draco. He felt his weight impacting the mattress, depressing it so that Draco had to bend his head slightly. Fortunately, that improved the angle and soon Severus was ringed by that noble throat, his prostate being stroked by one of Harry's fingers, with garbled instructions falling from between his lips.

"Our Own, come for us, please, come for us," Harry chanted between grunting motions. He wriggled two fingers inside Severus, wandlessly conjuring lubricant as he did, and Severus squirmed, inadvertently thrusting strongly down Draco's throat. 

Draco's fingers dug into Severus' thighs, drawing blood and leaving bruises, marks Severus would wear with smirking pride for days. He swallowed once, twice, and then groaned, and that threw Severus over the edge and he orgasmed, the force of his thrusts and the wavering of his control making him fall back towards the wall, Harry's fingers still clenched tight in his arse.

"May I come, my Own?" Harry gasped out.

When Severus looked down, Harry was arched up, pressing into Draco so strongly that the other man's knees barely met the bed. Both faces were red and perspiring, pupils dilated and pulses throbbing rapidly in their throats. Severus nodded once and said, "Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "Yes, Harry, you and Draco may come with my blessing."

Harry bit his lip and pulled his fingers from Severus' arse carefully, still maintaining his arched position and then he reached forward and pinched Draco's right nipple. Both of them whimpered as Draco's hole spasmed around Harry's cock, and first Draco and then Harry spent themselves under Severus' hooded—and very pleased—gaze.

"Come and lie besides, our Own," Draco whispered in a rough voice. Harry was guiding him onto his side as he removed himself from Draco's body, a bowl of warm scented water suddenly appearing on the bedside table with three washcloths over its rim. "I'll tidy you."

Severus snapped his fingers and the washcloths, bespelled by him for such instances, did their work without Draco moving a languid muscle. Then, with the grace of a newborn foal, Severus let his knees bend and he collapsed head-down between his lovers, sated for the moment. He smiled into the rucked up sheets when he felt Harry's calloused fingers massaged his buttocks.

"So, what brought this on, Severus?" Harry asked. His voice was soft, as if he didn't want to disrupt the now lazy atmosphere.

"I found myself feeling soppy, Potter," Severus replied with a smile in his voice.

"It has nothing to do with me, then?" Draco interjected.

"No, you loveable ponce. I..." Severus' voice trailed off. Harry pinched him gently and he continued. "I am proud of what we have achieved together, and I am confident you shall achieve your individual goals as well, Draco." If rolling eyes made a sound, they all heard it.

"Severus, are you saying—?" Draco began.

"What our git is trying to say is that you have meetings with three publishing houses next week, Draco," Harry said over his lover's question. "We are confident you have a great story to tell and you wouldn't write it if you didn't have to let it out, so..."

Severus rolled over, one foot next to each of his lover's heads, and looked down his body to see Draco's silvery eyes shining. "You will write your story, Draco, however you need it to be, and we will be here to aid you in whatever manner we might."

"And I got you something to inspire—"

Draco rolled off the bed and shot out of the bedroom as if he were chasing a Snitch. Both Severus and Harry chuckled and waited for him to return. Soon, there was the sound of tearing paper and a muffled 'oh!' and then silence. Harry fidgeted.

"Do you think he'll like it?" He reached down and fondled Severus' bollocks, scraping his nails lightly over the coarse hair and making Severus' toes curl.

"He'd like anything you give him, Harry, because you give it out of love." Severus bit his lip and opened his legs further, inviting more of Harry's tantalizing caresses. 

Draco ran back into the room, eyes wide and his face pink with happiness. "You got me a robe of ever-inked writing quills? How? Where?" He plucked one out and wrote **Property of Draco and Harry** on Severus' thigh and then **Property of Draco and Severus** across Harry's stomach. "Oh, I can see I'll be leaving my story all over the place! This is wonderful! Thank you, Harry, thank you!" Draco whirled away from the bed, his robe fluttering in his arms as he rattled off pieces of his story.

Harry's hand wrapped around Severus' awakening cock and pulsed slightly. "Well, he _does_ like it. You were right about that."

Severus ran his fingers over Draco's words and smiled softly. "As do I, Harry. As do I."

_Finis_

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
